


Hidden

by spacetears



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetears/pseuds/spacetears
Summary: Logic isn't a feeling.Logic isn't a feeling.Logic isn't a feeling.Logic isn't a feeling.Then why does Logan feel?(Some Logince angst because I needed to vent a while ago)





	Hidden

Logan felt empty.  
Well what is he supposed to feel? He's not emotion, he’s logic. Logic is not a feeling. Is feeling empty a feeling? Logan didn't understand and he hated that he didn't understand. 

The sides were all in the living room. Roman talking passionately about some idea he had, Virgil rolling his eyes in amusement or rolling them because if Roman’s unpersuadable dreams, though usually Logan is there to do that too, Patton often agrees and encourages Roman. Logan wondered how Roman gets so passionate, well one of his aspects of him is passion. 

Logan sometimes admires the passion within him. Logan admires Roman. Though he's afraid and too stubborn to admit it, to afraid of the feelings he felt. To afraid he was too dull for Roman. Okay maybe Logan did like, or hell even love Roman, but he knew it was one sided. Logan knows everything, that's what he likes to think. 

Roman on the other hand, glanced at Logan while the conversation continued. He wondered why he was so lost in thought, why he isn't budging in to fix either his or Patton's grammatical errors or budge in to get his insight. Roman felt worried the moment he looked deeply inside Logan's eyes, finding something Roman never thought to find, emotion. It took Roman by surprise finding out that Logan, logic, has emotions. 

One thing Roman wanted was Logan to admit he has feelings or even show it, Roman wanted Logan to have feelings for him. Virgil and Patton thought Logan was unemotional and said that Logan was dull, but Roman liked him anyway. Roman liked that Logan was easy to talk to, even though half the time Logan has no idea what he's thinking or talking about. Roman liked the confusion and curiosity in his face when he told Logan what love was. Roman liked when Logan asked questions about that. 

All that Roman wanted was to leave that room with Logan and let Logan talk about his feelings. But Roman knew to keep his boundaries of feelings around Logan. It was only when Roman stopped thinking when he realized that Virgil and Patton were gone. Maybe left to be alone, because they did need their alone time together because they are in a relationship. 

Roman walked over to Logan not sure how to break the silence, “Hey Lo, are you okay?” Roman spoke softly, something Roman hardly does. Logan glanced up at Roman, “Yes, why wouldn't I be?” 

Roman took a seat next to Logan, “It’s just, you seem lost in thought and maybe you wanted to talk about it.” 

“It's nothing, shouldn't you be with the other two anyway?” Logan spoke harshly, it broke Romans heart that Logan doesn't need his company, Logan usually takes all the time he has spared spent with Roman. “I just wanted to help.” Roman mumbled feeling his emotions were all tied up. “Well I don't want your help, I told you I was fine!” Logan raised his voice, a wave a guilt when he saw Romans face full of hurt. 

“I just wanted to help.” Roman got up and went to his room leaving the logical side left alone. Logan wanted to cry and he didn't know why, he wanted to scream and yell, he wanted Roman here, he wanted Romans comfort. So he cried. He cried and vanished into his room. He hated what he felt and he hated he couldn't control it. 

Soon as Roman walked into his room he burst in tears, did Logan not want what he wanted? Sure you can't make people like you as you like them, but Roman did want a trust full friendship the least. Roman looked at his desk and saw a polaroid picture that Patton took of them chatting away happily. He smiled and felt miserable at the thought if that day. 

That day was when Patton and Virgil confessed their liking towards each other and the relationship blossomed there. That day Logan and Roman.. 

Kissed. 

But it was a meaningless kiss they both thought but it meant so much to them. So they ignored the kiss, pretending it never happened. Hiding their true emotions from each other, hiding everything. 

So they hid everything.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfiction it's bad, but at least I tried. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I might have missed that. Hope you enjoyed if you read it.


End file.
